Wild side Wild love
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis yang terkenal pendiam di kelasnya, hal ini membuat Hinata menjadi kuper dan dicap aneh oleh teman-temannya. Namun, suatu hari seorang murid liar mengubah total hidupnya dan membuatnya bisa berekspresi sekaligus membuatnya perasaannya berdebar-debar/Special for Hinata-chan's birthday/RnR?


Yey Yey Yey, Happy Birthday to You Hinata-chan. Moga Hime bisa berbahagia bersama Naruto di akhir cerita (*Om Kishi jangan ganggu Naru ma Hina sama kayak kejadian Neji -_-) Yup, fic satu tembakan ini main ideanya based on **Colour of Love** dan 100% Ciyuz not a ciplakan ^_~ ini ciyuz loh, asli 2 kelinci pengembangan Gyu (Walaupun masih belum bisa jauh dari inti cerita aslinya)**.**

Ini didedikasikan untuk chara Hinata yang akan berulang tahun tanggal 27 Desember ini dan juga buat welcome gift buat Shiori Kyoyama.

Oh, di Fic ini Chara pria akan sangat sedikit interaksinya (Karena ceritanya cuman fokus ma NaruHina) bahkan mungkin hanya beberapa yang ada dan Chara wanita malah OOC. Nah, _Happi Reding.._

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit and cover isn't mine too.. ahaha XD_

**WILD SIDE WILD LOVE**

**Present fic for Hinata-chan (Happy Birthday Hinata-chan), and**

**Welcome Gift for Shiori Kyoyama (Welcome In FFn, Shiori-chan)**

**Warning: AU/OOC (4 Female Chara)/Gaje/Weird Plot/Misstyp bertebaran/etc**

_**You can stop read from now if you don't like…**_

…

…

_**~ 12 Februari 2012, Konoha Senior Highscholl- X2 Class**_

Jemarinya memutar-mutar bolpoin ungunya. Sesekali dilihatnya sekeliling, perasaan yang selalu sama. Kini Hinata sudah sukses masuk di _Konoha Senior Highschool_ yaitu SMA terfavorit di Jepang setelah melewati beragam kejadian unik di waktu MOS para senior-seniornya.

Hinata tidak sendirian, sebenarnya banyak teman-temannya semasa SMP satu kelas dengannya sekarang. Tetapi keadaan tak pernah berubah. Karena sikap Hinata yang begitu pendiam, meski mereka sudah 3 tahun berteman semasa SMP tetap saja Hinata menyandang gelar dari teman-temannya sebagai '_Invisible Girl_'. Dia dianggap ada tetapi hanya diam dan pasif dalam berbicara, dia dianggap tidak ada tetapi masih memiliki wujud, pada dasarnya ada tidaknya Hinata takkan ada bedanya.

"Hmnh," Hinata menghela nafas sembari memperhatikan temannya yang sedang bercendikia di kejauhan.

'Apakah selama ini aku ada salah dengan mereka? Padahal kan aku juga ingin punya teman bicara,' Hinata menghela nafas dan kembali mengerjakan beberapa tugas di bukunya.

"Hei Hinata," Ten-ten tiba-tiba datang menyapanya.

"Eh, ada apa?" Hinata tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada juga yang mau bicara dengannya.

"Dipanggil guru Kurenai, ke ruang Lab Biologi sekarang!" Ten-ten pun ikut bergabung bersama Sakura dan yang lain lalu kembali bercanda tawa.

Sementara itu Hinata kembali tertunduk, ternyata Ten-ten menyapanya cuman sekedar memberitahu hal itu. Hinata pun melangkah dengan wajah agak sedih menuju Lab Biologi. Sebenarnya perasaan tak terlalu sedih juga karena ia sudah terbiasa sendirian semenjak SMP, hanya saja lama kelamaan perasaan kesepian itu melukai hatinya juga.

*BRUK*

Karena berjalan sambil melamun Hinata malah menabrak seseorang dan kemudian mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

"ITT-E…" Pria itu mengaduh sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit, sementara Hinata malah jatuh dan terantuk dinding.

"_Gomenasai_," ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"E-Eh? Aku yang menabrakmu jadi, ehm Ha-harusnya aku yang minta maaf," Hinata menunduk karena agak takut dia kena marah.

"Hm? Dahimu berdarah," Pria itu mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mereka berdua pun berpandangan sehingga muka Hinata merona merah.

"Tapi tenang saja hanya sedikit," Dia tersenyum senang dan membuat Hinata bingung.

"DIJILAT SAJA!" Pria itu langsung menjilat darah di dahi Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Selesai," Pria itu tersenyum senang sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam.

"KYAAAAAAA…"

Suara teriakan Hinata membuat burung-burung di sekitar sekolah beterbangan, Hinata akhirnya sadar kalu baru saja wajahnya dijilat oleh seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam kotor nan berantakan.

"A-Aku harus pergi," Hinata berlari secepatnya ke ruang Lab Biologi untuk menghindari pria pirang dan liar tadi.

**xxx**

'Mu-mukaku dijilat.. Dijilat.. Dijilat..' Hinata berjalan lunglai kembali ke kelas dan duduk dikursinya lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama guru Iruka datang dan membawa seorang anak laki-laki berseragam kotor ke kelas itu. Serentak para siswa-siswi berbisak-bisik melihat keadaan siswa menyedihkan yang dibawa guru Iruka.

"Perhatian semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Uzumaki Naruto," guru Iruka mulai bicara.

"Karena dia adalah murid baru, jadi aku perlu salah seorang dari kalian mendampinginya dan mengenalkan bagian-bagian dari sekolah kita, ada yang berminat?" kata-kata guru Iruka membuat Hinata sejenak mengangkat kepalanya sekedar ingin memuaskan keingintahuannya.

"EHHH?" Naruto dan Hinata berteriak lalu saling tunjuk membuat murid lain terheran-heran.

"Hmn? Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" guru Iruka melirik mereka berdua yang terlihat agak kompak.

"Ano~ _sensei_… karena mereka saling kenal, sebaiknya Hinata saja yang membantu Naruto," usul Ino karena sebenarnya ia dan yang lain agak jijik melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, nona Hinata. Kamu bisa mulai setelah istirahat," guru Iruka pun memulai pelajarannya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya," Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata dan membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

Naruto pun duduk tenang di samping Hinata dan sesekali memandangi Hinata. Hinata tak menyadarinya tapi begitu mereka bertemu pandang, Hinata dengan cepat menelungkupkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

_**~Breaktime~**_

Waktu istirahat pun tiba dan Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk berkeliling. Sambil mengenalkan beberapa ruangan Hinata terus berjalan berdampingan Naruto tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto hanya senyum-senyum melihat wajahnya yang agak merah saat menjelaskan semua itu padanya.

"Nah, disini adalah koridor menuju ruang multimedia, disini juga ada taman sekolah yang ukurannya sedang hanya saja kurang diminati sebagai tempat bersantai," terang Hinata.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, bukankah aneh kalau taman tanpa pengunjung.

"Karena pagar sekolah di bagian sini rendah dan itulah yang sering terjadi," Hinata berhenti di samping jendela dan menunjuk seekor anjing besar yang baru saja melompat dari sisi lain pagar.

"AANJIIIINGG…" Naruto berteriak menunjuk anjing yang sangat besar dan kotor melompat masuk ke taman itu.

"Tenang saja, dia itu jinak hanya saja dia itu kotor dan namanya adalah Akamaru," Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto tapi ia baru menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada

Ternyata Naruto melompat keluar jendela dan menyerbu Akamaru, ia langsung memeluk Akamaru dan Akamaru pun menjilati Naruto yang mengaruk-garuk gemas bulunya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa termenung melihat sikap Naruto, kemudian setelah tersadar dari lamunannya ia segera mendekati Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu Na-Naruto-_kun_, Akamaru itu kotor. Na-nanti seragam kamu tambah kotor kalau main sama dia," Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto yang menggosok-gosok gemas bulu Akamaru dan Akamaru menjilat wajah Naruto karena senangnya.

"Lihat Hinata! Anjing ini besar sekali," Naruto tersenyum dan terus menggaruk-garuk bulu di leher Akamaru.

'Emh Naruto,' Hinata bergumam melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, bajumu kotor," Hinata kembali mengingatkan Naruto dan Naruto pun melirik ke sekitar taman itu.

"Eh tenang saja," Naruto menyalakan keran dan menarik alat semprotan untuk menyiram tanaman disitu.

"Kalau kotor kan tinggal dicuci," Naruto tertawa dan menyemprotkan air ke arah Akamaru dan ke bajunya sendiri.

"KYAAA," Hinata spontan menjauhi Naruto dan melihatnya bermandikan air bersama Akamaru. Terukir dibenaknya, senyuman Naruto benar-benar manis, begitupula dirinya begitu bebas, wajah Hinata merona dan agak malu melihat Naruto sekarang ini. Tapi sementara ia berjalan mundur, air tergenang tadi membasahi tanah dan membuat Hinata terpeleset.

*BUK*

"Eh?" Naruto dan Akamaru berhenti lalu memandangi Hinata yang terjatuh.

"AAAAH," Hinata kaget memandangi bajunya yang kotor dan basah karena ulah Naruto.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata dan Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu ketika ia memandang Naruto barusan.

"EH? Naruto?" Hinata melihat jelas kulit tan Naruto di depan wajahnya, kemudian ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Doushite_?" Naruto memandang Hinata yang tiba-tiba malu.

"Ba-Bajumu… Mana bajumu?" Hinata terus menutup wajahnya karena malu memandang Naruto yang sudah telanjang dada.

"Eh, kau kan yang sedari tadi mempermasalahkan baju kotorku makanya aku lepas. Nah, sekarang celana," Naruto bersiap menarik retsleting miliknya.

"HE-HENTIKAN!" Hinata menahan tangan Naruto dan membuat pria priang itu tertawa.

"Yah, kau ini benar-benar membuatku senang Hinata. Sini aku bersihkan," Naruto langsung menyemprotkan air ke wajah Hinata.

"KYAAAA…" Gadis lavender itu berteriak kencang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

**~a few minutes later…~**

*TOK TOK TOK*

"Sudah belum?" Naruto mulai bosan menunggu karena kakinya terasa keram.

"Sudah," Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan memakai baju di lokernya.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke kelas, sementara Naruto sibuk menertawakan Hinata yang kelihatannya masih malu-malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tetapi begitu sampai di kelas, ternyata guru Asuma sudah masuk. Guru Asuma pun menggeleng melihat keadaan dua muridnya sekarang.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini?"

Guru Asuma memandangi kedua muridnya yang begitu aneh menjelang pelajarannya. Naruto tidak mengenakan baju atau bertelanjang dada sedangkan Hinata ganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga.

"A-Ano~ Um, _sensei_ kami tadi…" Hinata bingung harus berkata apa pada guru Asuma.

"Yah sudahlah, cepat duduk sana! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai," guru Asuma tak banyak berkomentar.

Mereka berdua pun ke tempatnya masing-masing dan duduk kembali. Beda dengan Naruto, Hinata hanya tertunduk malu. Menyadari Hinata yang begitu malu karena sikapnya Naruto pun menggeser bangkunya sedikit ke samping.

"_Daijobu_," Naruto menyentuh kepala Hinata dan tersenyum memandangnya, sementara wajah Hinata terangkat dan merona merah melihat iris _Blue Sapphire_ Naruto.

'Dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bebas. Senyumanmu, aku mengagumi senyumanmu Naruto-_kun_,' batin Hinata angkat bicara saat _Amethyst_ miliknya bertemu dengan _Blue Sapphire_ Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang tersenyumlah!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hinata sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, kau jahat Naruto-_kun_," kata-kata Hinata terdengar manja di telinga Naruto dan sukses membuat pria itu terdiam sejenak menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian ia tak tahan melihat muka Hinata yang cemberut walaupun sebenarnya cemberut palsu.

"Eh, Nenekku dulu bilang kalau kau cemberut nanti cepat tua. Jadi tersenyumlah," Naruto mencubit gemas kedua pipi Hinata dan memaksanya tersenyum.

"Emh," Hinata menyentuh pelan tangan Naruto dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kini perasaan di dada Hinata seakan meledak-ledak, karena saat bersama Naruto ia merasa bahagia dan terasa menyenangkan sekali. Hal ini membuatnya semakin mengagumi Naruto.

**xxx**

_**~ 13 Februari 2012, Konoha Senior Highscholl- X2 Class**_

Suasana pagi hari tetaplah dingin, tetapi tak memadamkan semangat gosip di pagi hari dan diantara Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, dan teman wanita lainnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya melamun seperti biasa sambil sesekali membuka buku pelajaran.

*KREEK*

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang anak yang begitu tampan dan berkilauan masuk dengan santainya. Dia begitu rapi dengan seragamnya yang begitu bersih serta wajahnya yang sama bersihnya. Kedatangan anak ini menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas terutama para wanita di kelas itu.

Suara riuh membangunkan Hinata yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Dilihatnya seorang pria tampan dikelilingi sekumpulan wanita di kelasnya. Begitu pria itu memandangnya juga pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan membuat muka Hinata merona saat ia tahu siapa yang datang.

"_Ohayou minna_," Pria itu menyapa dan membuat semua wanita di kelas itu langsung lemas.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memanggil dan Naruto tersenyum sambil melambai kearahnya.

"Eh? Ternyata Naruto," Sakura memandangi lekat-lekat wajah pria itu lagi saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya.

"Tidak mungkin," Ten-ten menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya memandangi Naruto yang dikerubungi segudang wanita, entah kenapa tangannya secara refleks mencengkram bajunya. Tiba-tiba terasa sakit baginya dan hatinya sangat sangat sangat terluka melihat Naruto sudah bagaikan orang lain.

"E-Eh Ano~ Aku mau lewat," Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya tetapi tidak di beri jalan.

"Aku baru sadar lho, ternyata kamu tampan sekali Naruto,"

"Eto, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau hari ini biar kami yang menggantikan tugasmu," Ino datang menyapa Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk diam dikursinya tanpa mengetahui perasaan Hinata yang bagaikan tertusuk duri.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata benar ia memang benar-benar payah. Padahal ia sudah sangat senang bisa mendapatkan seorang teman, tapi kini malah ia tak bisa menjaga temannya.

"A-Aku.. A-Aku.." Hinata tak tahan rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis, rasa sendiri ini membunuhnya. Dan benar, perlahan bulir air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-_kun_? Kau mau 'kan bersama-sama dengan kami hari ini?" tanya Ten-ten yang menyikut siku Naruto dan Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Tapi."

"Tapi, aku lebih senang kalau bersama dengan dia. Aku hanya ingin dia yang menemaniku," Naruto tiba-tiba melesat menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata agak terkejut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." air mata kini tak dapat Hinata bendung lagi, ia pun terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"E-Eh? Kenapa kamu menangis? _Daijobu_?" Naruto khawatir dan memegang lembut kepala Hinata.

'Aku ingin bersamamu, Naruto-_kun_,' hati Hinata terus bergejolak tapi ia tak mampu mengatakannya secara langsung.

Tak berapa lama guru Kakashi masuk kedalam kelas dan para murid berbondong-bondong lari ke habitat mereka masing-masing (?) begitupula dengan Naruto yang lekas duduk di tempatnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menggosok-gosok matanya Naruto pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan oranye di dalam tasnya.

"Ini, ambillah!" Naruto memberikkan sapu tangan itu pada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_," Hinata menyambutnya dan menghapus air mata dan juga cairan yang meleleh di hidungnya.

_**~Breaktime~**_

Hinata berjalan keluar kantin menuju kelas, sambil di jalan ia pun masih melamunkan perubahan Naruto sekarang. Entah kenapa ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Ia bingung padahal dulunya teman-teman merasa jijik pada Naruto, tapi kenapa sekarang malah begitu berubah?

"HINATA#$#%?!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Hinata.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa kamu ganti jaket olahraga Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata bingung melihat Naruto yang malah tidak memakai seragam tadi.

"Ne, itu terlalu ketat dan panas. Aku kurang menyukainya, bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan dengan baju seperti itu?" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Ayo lebih baik bersantai di dalam kelas, kau sudah makan kan?" Naruto menarik Hinata kembali ke kelas.

Naruto menarik Hinata terus tanpa perlawanan dari sang gadis, akan tetapi sesampainya di kelas Naruto malah kembali diserbu dan kembali terpisah dengan Hinata.

*BRUK BRUK BRUK BRK*

"Naruto-kun," semua gadis berteriak, ada yang mencubit pipinya dan ada yang memegang-megang seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Rambutmu halus sekali, Naruto-_kun_," Shion datang dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Lama Hinata memandangi aktifitas di depan matanya, tak terasa tangannya refleks memegang dadanya karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya.

"Hinata lihat! Apa cocok denganku?" Naruto tersenyum menunjukkan tataan rambut Shion dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Co-Cocok Se-sekali…" Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihat proporsi wajah Naruto yang begitu manis dengan gaya rambut seperti itu dan wajah Hinata mulai merona merah, ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

"Humh, Lihat sini!" Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata kemudian beralih memegangi pipinya dan menahannya agar tidak menunduk lagi lalu terus melihatnya.

"KYAAA… JANGAN!" Hinata berteriak seketika karena tak tahan lagi, ia mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh di lantai. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan kelas itu sedangkan Naruto memandanginya lalu tak lama berdiri dan mengejarnya.

_**~Konoha Senior Highschool: Upstairs~**_

Hinata hanya duduk termenung di lantai atas itu, dia duduk meringkuk agak disudut entah dengan tujuan apa dia melakukan itu sendiri juga bingung. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara anak tangga dinaiki dengan cepat oleh seseorang dan pintu pun terbuka.

Pria berambut pirang itu menengok ke kiri ke kanan dan saat melihat Hinata tengah meringkuk di samping pintu ia pun mendekatinya dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Sedang ada masalah? Atau sedang sakit?" Naruto mulai agak kesal melihat tingkah Hinata.

"_Shiranai_," Hinata menunduk dan menyentuhkan dagunya ke lututnya.

*DUGG*

"Bohong, buktinya kau selalu mencoba menjauhiku, _Doushite_?" Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke dinding dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata serta sukses membuat Hinata kaget.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Hinata berhenti menunduk .

"A-aku, a-aku tak merasa menghindar darimu a-apalagi sampai me-membencimu Na-Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menunduk lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu merah membahana badai ctar ulala.

"Bohong, buktinya kau menyembunyikan wajahmu dan tak pernah menatapku saat aku bicara," Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hampir tak ada jarak antara wajah mereka berdua.

"A-Aku tak membencimu, tapi kalau kamu merasanya begitu, _Gomenne_," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat merasa Naruto sudah berdiri dan agak menjauhinya.

"_Yokatta_," Naruto tersenyum lega kemudian bersandar di pembatas pinggiran lantai atas itu.

"Hei Hinata lihat lihat! Ada bulan diatas sana, wah padahal ini kan siang," Naruto menunjuk bayangan bulan yang samar-samar di langit.

Hinata pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kelihatannya senang sekali, kemudian terdiam disampingnya.

"Eh Hinata ini mengingatkanku saat di desa dulu saat bersama Kakek dan Nenekku. Di sana aku juga melihat bayangan bulan di siang hari, sewaktu aku bersantai di rerumputan. Wah di desa itu nyaman sekali, hanya saja pada akhirnya aku di paksa kesini oleh _Ojii-san_ untuk melanjutkan sekolahku karena di sana tidak ada SMA," Naruto mendengus kesal saat kehilangan saat saat indahnya bermalas-malasan di rerumputan.

"E-to, Na-Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa kamu tidak tinggal bersama… Ibu dan ayahmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ahaha, mereka pergi saat aku berumur 2 tahun," Naruto tersenyum pahit sementara Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena begitu terkejut.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"_Daijobu_, aku terbiasa hidup sendiri," Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Ka-Kamu punya banyak teman disini, mu-mungkin tak banyak berguna. Ta-tapi, tapi kamu masih punya aku, Naruto-_kun_. Ja-Jangan sedih yah!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua jarinya, ia tak menyangka ia bisa mengatakan itu pada Naruto.

"ahahahaha," Naruto tertawa lepas dan membuat Hinata memandanginya.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik Hinata," Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu seakan membeku.

"Oi Oi, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Hinata dan membuat wanita itu segera tersadar.

"Ta-tapi aku hanyalah gadis yang kuper, a-aku bukan orang yang baik buktinya saja a-aku tak punya teman satupun," Hinata menunduk dan terus memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Ada aku, bukankah sekarang kita berteman? Aku suka dan sangat menyukaimu, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto tersenyum lagi dan kali ini malah membuat air mata menetes dari _Amethyst_ Hinata.

"A-Aku juga sangan menyukai Naruto-kun. Se-Senang, Aku sangat senang," Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan Naruto dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang manis kepada Naruto. Kata-kata dan mimik wajah Hinata membuat muka Naruto sedikit merona merah kemudian didekatinya Hinata yang sedang menangis lalu disandarkannya dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

Tak berapa lama mereka melaluinya, kesejukan tersendiri yang terukir lewat _saliva_ yang saling berpadu dan tautan antara keduanya yang makin lama makin erat. Hinata dan Naruto hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan hal itu, membiarkannya saja terus berjalan hingga Naruto sendiri yang melepasnya.

"E-EH?" wajah Naruto seketika pucat dan tak lama wajah Hinata juga begitu.

Naruto memegangi dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya tak menentu diiringi wajahnya yang benar-benar merah. Naruto pun segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata di lantai atas itu.

"Ci-Ci-Ci-Cium… Ci-Ciuman?" Hinata mulai sadar apa yang tadi sedang terjadi.

"KYAAAAAAA…."

Hinata berlari kembali dalam kelas dan mukanya sukses merah bak kepiting rebus. Sedangkan guru Kurenai bingung melihat muridnya yang satu itu terlihat tidak sehat.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya guru Kurenai pada Hinata.

"E-Eh… Eto-"

"Cari!"

"_Hai, sensei_," Hinata kembali berlari keluar kelas mencari Naruto.

Hinata berlari-lari di koridor memanggil-manggil Naruto tapi lama tak ada jawaban, dia terus berlari menyusuri semua koridor dan ruangan-ruangan tetapi tetap tak ada. Hingga akhirnya ia melewati taman kemarin dan melihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di lututnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh dahi Naruto.

"Aku tak apa-apa, karena itu jangan kemari," Naruto mengusir Hinata dan Hinata pun hanya bisa bersimpuh didepannya.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata melihat Naruto yang mukanya kemerah-merahan.

"KUBILANG JANGAN KEMARI, KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUCIUM LAGI," teriak Naruto pada Hinata dan sejenak membuat mereka terpaku.

"E-Eh?" ucap keduanya karena baik Naruto ataupun Hinata sama-sama tidak sadar dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan sehingga wajah keduanya makin merah.

"Ka-Kalau kau mengerti cepat pergi! Karena jika aku… Jika aku sampai melihat wajahmu, aku takut aku melakukan hal-hal yang aneh," Naruto menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lutut dan terus diam.

"_Da-Daijobu_. Ka-kalau Naruto yang melakukannya aku tak benci.. Karena aku.. Aku.. A-Aku sangat menyukaimu Naruto-_kun_. Ka-karena kamu spesial. _A_-_Ais_-_Aishiteru_, Naruto-_kun_…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, karena tak lama ia pun duduk layaknya Naruto dan memeluk kakinya sendiri lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menggambarkan betapa malunya dia sekarang.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu aku tak mau tau lagi apa yang terjadi nanti," Naruto dengan cepat memegang dagu Hinata dan menciumnya lagi. Diciumnya lembut membuat Hinata melayang-layang dalam harmoni cinta mereka. Hinata terbawa suasana dan mencoba meraih leher Naruto kemudian mengeratkan kecupan mereka.

Hinata terjatuh di tanah dengan Naruto yang menindihnya lalu Naruto melanjutkan kecupannya sementara Hinata hanya bisa meremas-remas rambut Naruto karena ia sudah tak memiliki kemampuan lagi untuk melawan. Dia hanya mampu menikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Di pejamkannya matanya saat Naruto beralih memberikan banyak _kissmark_ di lehernya yang putih, dirasakannya perasaan aneh antara ingin menolak dan juga menerima tapi sisi yang paling banyak mengakui ia tak ingin Naruto menghentikannya sekarang.

"_Aishiteru_, Hinata-_chan_…" Naruto menghentikan ciumannya sejenak dan Hinata terbaring sambil terengah-engah lalu Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ke atas mencoba menarik nafas panjang, tapi ia pun terkejut karena melihat Lee tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka berdua. Dengan spontan Hinata mendorong Naruto, dan menyadari hal yang sama Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"LEE?" ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"A-Ano~ Kurenai -_sensei_ bilang kalian terlalu lama, jadi aku kesini untuk menyusul kalian," Lee menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya kemudian ia berlari kembali ke kelas sementara Hinata dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan.

**xxx**

* * *

_**A/N: Inilah alasan kenapa para pemeran pria seperti Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dll, tidak ada.**_

* * *

_**~14 Februari 2012, Konoha Senior Highschool, GYM**_

*BUM…. BUM…. BUM*

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau yakin pintunya tahan?" Kiba melirik pintu yang sedari tadi dicoba dobrak paksa dari luar.

"Hn. Berat barbel penghalang itu semua kira-kira 100 Kg, selain itu kita masih punya banyak persedian makanan berkat Choji," Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan banyak Kiba dan tetap fokus membaca bukunya.

"Lagipula kenapa harus dari dua hari kemarin kita bersembunyi disini?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Karena mereka nanti akan mem-blok ruang ini terlebih dahulu," sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Oi, selain itu kami yang lebih dulu disini. Kenapa kalian semua ikut?" Yahiko ikut protes melihat adik kelasnya malah ikut bersembunyi di tempat mereka.

"Oi, _senpai_. Berkerjasamalah sedikit, kami juga masih ingin hidup," teriak Kiba lagi.

"Dan kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" Neji berbaring seperti layaknya orang sekarat.

"_Mendokusai_," ucap Shikamaru saat mendengar dobrakan dari luar terus menerus.

"Sepertinya kita berada dalam nasib yang sama," ucap Gaara dingin melihat sekitarnya.

"Wanita itu menakutkan," Shino angkat bicara.

"Hn, berapa lama kita harus berada disini, un?" Deidara meringkuk di sudut sambil terus melihat perlahan-lahan penghalang hampir bisa di jebol.

"Sepertinya penghalang itu tidak akan bertahan lama," Sasori berdiri memandangi dobrakan demi dobrakan pintu itu.

"Ini adalah jalan buntu, jika pintu itu berhasil di dobrak, maka-" kata-kata Itachi terhenti saat suara teriakan di luar makin riuh.

"Gaara-_kun_, ini coklat mentimun dan brokoli kesukaanmu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari dalam sana," teriak Matsuri dan sukses membuat Gaara merinding.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Neji-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-_kun_,kami tau kalian di dalam. Cepat keluar!" teriak para fans-fans di luar ruang olahraga

"Yahiko-_senpai_…"

"Deidara-_senpai_…"

"Sasori-_senpai_…"

"Itachi-_senpai_…"

"HAPPY VALENTINE DAYS," teriak hampir seluruh gadis gabungan kelas X, XI dan XII itu lalu sukses membuat sekumpulan pria di dalam ruang olahraga itu merinding.

"TAMBAH PENGHALANGNYA!" ucap Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, dan yang lain bersamaan lalu semuanya yang ada dalam ruang olahraga ricuh menambah penghalang pintu dan menahan agar pintu tak berhasil di dobrak.

*BUM… BUM…*

* * *

_**~Back to story~**_

"Naruto-_kun_… Happy Valentine Days," teriak gadis-gadis kelas X2 dan berebut memberikan coklat kepada Naruto.

"I-Iya," Naruto bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya karena kali ini jauh lebih banyak wanita mengerumuninya.

Sementara itu di kejauhan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan tak terasa hati kecilnya kembali menangis karena ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan dengan cepat mengelap air matanya jika sampai keluar.

"Eto Naruto-kun kemarin Lee bercerita kalian berdua pacaran, apakah itu benar? Apakah itu semua benar? Itu bohong 'kan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, kami pacaran," Naruto tersenyum dan membuat wanita-wanita lainnya terkejut.

Awalnya Hinata kaget tapi melihat kata-kata Naruto seakan tidak menggambarkan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya dengan cepat sementara Naruto bingung dan mengikutinya hingga luar kelas tapi ia malah ditahan oleh sekelompok wanita tadi.

"Biarkan saja Naruto, kami tau kau hanya simpatik pada Hinata karena ia tak punya teman," ucap Ten-ten.

Lama Hinata berlari dan berlari, air mata menetes mengalir melewati pipinya dan terbawa angin berderai seiring ia berlari melewati koridor dan menuju taman. Ia berlari dan begitu sampai di taman ia segera duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di lututnya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang begitu sedih.

"Na-Naruto … hiks hiks.. BAKA-" ucap Hinata sambil menangis sesengukan. Kenapa Naruto sampai tak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaaannya jika Naruto dekat dengan wanita lain.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengejar Hinata dan tiba juga di tempat Hinata sekarang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata acuh sambil terus meneteskan air matanya.

"Ini semua untukmu, ambillah, hehe," Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan semua coklat di pangkuannya kepada Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ta-Tapi Naruto, mereka memberikannya untukmu bukan untukku," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini karena kamu itu spesial," ucap Naruto santai dan menyentuhkan kembali dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

"Naruto," panggil para gadis tadi yang ternyata mengejar Naruto hingga taman.

"Ayo Naruto, sudahlah. Berhenti besikap simpatik kepadanya," ucap Ino yang menarik-narik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto kembali terpisah dari Hinata.

'Si-Simpatik?' gumam Hinata dan akhirnya ia paham arti kata spesial yang dimaksud Naruto. Jadi, selama ini Naruto hanya simpatik padanya dan benar-benar tidak menaruh rasa cinta padanya.

"Ternyata hanya dipermainkan," ucap Hinata pelan dan ia meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Naruto pun ditarik kembali ke kelas oleh gadis-gadis itu tapi tiba-tiba bajunya tertahan karena sesuatu, "_Doushite_ Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menarik Naruto.

Ternyata Hinata yang memegangi baju Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya. Mata _Amethyst _ milik Hinata kembali bertemu pandang dengan _Blue Sapphire _Naruto yang tengah melirik ke arahnya.

"Ja-Jangan pergi Naruto-kun! Wa-walaupun kau hanya simpatik kepadaku tapi aku benar-benar me-mencintaimu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, _Aishiteru, Aishiteru _Naruto_-kun_, aku mohon jangan pergi!" Hinata tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, dilepaskannya pegangan wanita-wanita tadi dan ia berjongkok dekat Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kan kita ini pacaran, kamu itu spesial bagiku. Dan selamanya akan selalu spesial bagiku," Naruto pun memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mengangkatnya hingga membuat tangis gadis itu terhapus dan tergantikan dengan senyum bahagia.

Hinata pun mengerti arti 'spesial' yang dimaksud Naruto, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan membuat jarak sedekat mungkin dengannya hingga pipi mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata pun tersenyum senang begitupula Naruto dan membuat sekitar mereka benar-benar iri.

...

...

"Aishiteru, Hinata-_chan_…"

"Aishiteru, Naruto-_kun_…"

...

...

**~OWARI~**

Oh my got, aku hampir terlambat Hinata-chan, mungkin sudah terlambat tapi Gyu ucapkan HBD 4 U, Hime. And Gyu harap ada yang suka ma fic ini ^_~ Jika berkenan Gyu harapkan memberikan reviu karena fic ini tentu saja: Weird story/Weird plot/Weird ending/dll coz ngga ada yang sempurna. _But, I hope you don't give me a flame, please_ T.T

Yokai, mungkin cuman itu. Ja Ne~ (Bai Bai XD Reader ^_~) Jangan lupa berikan beberapa reviu yah… XD


End file.
